


Music to my Ears

by KittyGamer



Series: Those in Control [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Monster Dust (Undertale), Music, Nightmare, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: You had done genocide once, only once. The guilt was too much in the end. You don’t remember if you finished that run. You promised him you would never do genocide again. You promised yourself. Yet you find yourself holding a knife, and the feeling up dust on your hands.





	Music to my Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Follows a genocide run, if you don't like that I do apologize.  
Rather short but I feel it works.

It had been a year? Yes. A year. You had been on the surface for a year. You swung your legs in anticipation for your mothers pie. She gently set it down and you and the others dug in. It was delicious, it always was. Everyone else seemed to think so as well. You said your good nights and crawl into your bed. Soon enough peaceful sleep takes over.

You aren’t sure when you realize what is going on, Toriel stands before you. Two slices. She’s now kneeling. Not to hug you, to hold her wound as she dusts. You internally scream and cry and beg to stop, yet externally you smile. The feeling of dust covers you, the weight in your hand all too apparent. Heartache, that was the song was inside your head. It always played when fighting Toriel.

But Toriel is no more, instead a pile of dust is in front of you. Your body is still smiling. Idling stepping over the dust, maybe a bit on the dust, you open the Ruins door. The snow greets you, but you aren’t cold. You feel nothing. You keep walking, you know who your about to see. He shakes your hand, his all too joyish song playing in the background. You wish he would just end it here and now. You both know he won’t.

The body you don’t control skips the puzzles and faces Papyrus faster than you ever did. He still believes in you. You don’t even get to hear his battle theme, Bonetrousle, even though it always managed to encourage you. It fit him so well. He speaks, you don't hear the words. Either your own guilt clouds your senses or your body is ignoring its victim.

The feeling of being watched is intense, you know why. Your body is still holding the knife, Papyrus is no more. His red scarf left behind. You know the other watches, yet he still does nothing. Not until he had to. Such a sad life. He knows the path you’re on yet still lets you walk it. Is he really your friend?

Your body counts down how many are left. How many you can get. You watch with teary eyes and the number slowly moves down. One by one. You watch Monster Kid stand up to you. You watch Undyne push past her own dusting to try to stop you. Battle Against A True Hero, that’s what you called this song. Even your body you don’t control knows it is no hero. The whole world knows your the villain in this story.

You go forward, despite your internal protest. You’re covered in dust. All you want to do is cry. You never wanted this. You never wanted everyone dead. Yet you had done this once. You didn’t finish. Did you? The memory escapes you. Maybe it was your guilty conscience that made you forget it, forget the run all together, forget the numbing feeling from all the EXP you got, forget the the invincible mindset from all the LV, forget all the LOVE you got, forget the Level Of ViolencE you ended with.

Hotland is almost empty, everyone has evacuated, other than those your body moves to kill. Everyone is fleeing. Running from you, why weren't some? **35 left.** Why had you done this again?** 30 left.** Some form of twisted curiosity? **27 left.** Or something else? **21 left.** Maybe you had wanted something. **16 left.** Wanted something more than you had. **13 left.** Wanted to be able to hurt someone. **8 left.** Hurt someone without consequences.** 7 left.** After all. **5 left.** In a place with no consequences.** 2 left.** Why were you still playing the good side? **Determination. **

The True Power Of Neo. Why was it so similar to Battle Against a True Hero? Both were desperate attempts to stop you. Both also knew you wouldn’t stop at monsters. Everyone was in danger. It only takes one hit. It’s over. What does it matter? They tried so hard and all failed. The run is almost over.

The rest of the way is empty. The pale imitation of Home is void of anything, color, feeling, music. Flowey retells the tale you had heard before, his own story. It hurts your own soul to hear, but then again the soul wasn’t yours at the moment. Whoever was in control didn’t care, they had lost all feeling long before they had left the ruins. Was this really you? How could this possibly be you? Even the emotionless flower fears you.

The grey quickly shifted to the golden orange of the Judgement hall, cutting the quiet background music. You walk forward, know exactly who waits for you. He doesn't bother with a long speech about love and LOVE. He just asks if you want a bad time. Most other monsters let you attack first but he wasted no time in throwing attacks at you. The song in your head is Megalovania, it causes your soul to race as you focus on dodging and attacking. All your hits miss but it wasn’t about hitting him right now, only wearing him down.

He is now sweating now, offering you mercy, following his brothers beliefs that even the worst person can change. It’s fake, you can remember falling for you once, in the abandoned run. That’s when you quit isn’t it? When you truly realized it wasn’t worth it? No. You had pushed past him, you had died so many times, determinations running through your soul. You had beat him once, you could do it again. You didn’t want to kill him, but you couldn’t stop this body. You had gave up trying, doing your best to be numb, you couldn’t take much more.

His eternal smile stays in place as he asked how many times he’s killed you. Deciding it doesn’t matter, he starts the fight. Something is different this time. The song. It isn’t normal, no, it’s vastly different. Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans. Such a fitting name. You had never heard it before. So this was his actual battle song? It felt so different. You could hear a bit of Bonetrousle mixed in, a sinking feeling enters your soul. You were the megalomaniac, Megalovania was YOUR song.

He is getting tired, showing off his special attack, his final attack. Nothing. You wait for him to sleep then strike. One HP. The weakest monster. His smile doesn’t drop, not even for a moment. With that he is gone. It is quiet once again. It’s quiet all the way to the throne room, Asgore stands before you. You’ve never seen a flower cry either.

You hadn’t gotten this far before, you wouldn’t have would you? You don’t even give him a chance. All he wanted was to talk, even if for a moment. Maybe It was fake mercy like Sans’. You’ll never know. You strike him down before he draws a weapon, before he says much of anything. You don’t even deliver the final blow, a small mercy for the internal part of you. The external you is angry, the first motion they’ve shown in a while.

Looks like you get to see a flower cry. A part of you wonders how many hits it takes to kill a soulless being? **1.** Why did you want this again?** 2.** Who was he to you? **3.** Who was he to the other part of you? **4.** The one who controlled your soul? **5.** No matter what you did at this moment. **6.** You were already too far gone.** 7.** It over for you. **8.** It only took one hit to kill most monsters, Flowey took 8.

It all goes black and they stand before you. The other. The one who owns your soul. Chara. That was their name. How did you forget? They ask you to destroy the world, again. You had done it once before, even though you didn’t want to. That’s why you didn’t have your own soul, you had given it up for the world, so you could choose a better path. The only sound is their voice, asking you to erase the world. Once again you tell them no, but since when had you had any control? Chara runs to you, screaming. A single hit, one you had inflicted on so many. So this is how it felt?

You jump, nearly out of your skin, screaming. Toriel is the first to check on you, once she had you tight in her hold, the gentle hum of Home escapes her. She had sung the song to help calm you before. It was helping now. It hurts to know that you had finished that run, that you had done all of that.

It hurt even more knowing you thought about doing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the big part music plays in Undertale, loving most of the songs in the sound track. I did my best to try and show that here. I mostly wrote this to think about 'The Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans' because it's a great song and something most casual players don't even know about. Hope you liked it and can help me get better at writing.


End file.
